Ouvre les yeux !
by Kairi11
Summary: Et si Kaori trouvait enfin la force d'avouer ses sentiments à Ryô ?


****

Ouvre les yeux !

l:orsque j'ai écrit cette scène, c'était pour l'intégrer , bien évidemment, dans ma fanfic " Tranche de vie". Pour moi, il était invraisemblable que Ryô et Kaori tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en un claquement de doigt après dix ans d'une relation disons platonique. J'ai donc écrit "ouvre les yeux ". Mais me rendant vite compte que le ton, certains diront guimauve ou encore trop mièvre, contrastait trop par rapport à ce que j'avais déjà écrit, je me suis décidée à réécrire la scène ( voir chap. 5 une partenaire envoûtante de "tranche de vie.) Mais je pense qu'il existe des personnes, dans ce bas monde, qui pourraient l'apprécier. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

Immeuble de Ryô Saeba, quartier de Shinjuku,

Salon, vendredi 8 juin, 23h31,

Kaori débarrassait avec un certain agacement les assiettes sales et les verres vides qui traînaient sur la table de la salle à manger. Elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et ne comprenait toujours pas comment la soirée, qui avait si agréablement commencé, était devenue aussi pesante et angoissante pour elle. Les invités étaient partis depuis prés de dix minutes maintenant et Ryô n'était toujours pas remonté. Hélas, il devait être, encore une fois, en colère contre elle. C'était à peine si elle avait ouvert la bouche depuis l'incident de la chambre et elle avait accueilli avec un certain soulagement le départ de ses amis et surtout celui de Dave. Dave. Comment avait-il osé poser ses mains sur elle ? Comment avait-il cru pouvoir l'embrasser alors qu'elle n'en avait pas envie ? Jamais encore elle ne s'était sentie aussi humiliée de toute sa vie. Quand elle s'était aperçu de la présence de Ryô dans la chambre, elle aurait voulu mourir tellement elle avait honte d'elle. Honte de rien n'avoir vu venir. Honte d'avoir été encore et toujours aussi naïve. Honte qu'il l'ait vue, elle, dans les bras d'un autre que lui. Elle se souvenait de l'expression de son regard. Il était froid, indifférent et ça lui avait fait mal, très mal. D'un geste brusque, elle empila les assiettes sur le plateau et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Ryô observa Kaori ranger les verres sales et autres récipients sur un plateau. Il venait d'avoir une conversation très intéressante avec Dave Chambers. Une de ces discussions qui pourrait changer la vie de Kaori. Le bruit des verres qui claquaient les uns contre les autres, les gestes brusques et tremblant et son visage crispé confirmaient ses doutes. Kaori luttait contre l'émotion qui l'avait envahie lorsque Dave avait tenté de la séduire et elle n'arrivait pas à évacuer et à gérer ce nouveau sentiment. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'attendait à la voir éclater en sanglots. Non, il savait que Kaori préférait garder la face et continuer à jouer son rôle de femme forte. La vérité était qu'il était en colère contre elle et qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première femme qu'il sauvait d'un homme un peu trop entreprenant. Plus énervé qu'il le croyait, il entra dans la pièce et commença à ramasser les serviettes en papier qui gisaient ça et là sur le sol.

- Ryô ?

- ...

Apparemment, Ryô ne voulait pas parler et préférait se réfugier dans un des ses fameux silence qui marquaient leur relation depuis prés de huit ans maintenant. Kaori était lasse et commençait à en avoir vraiment marre de son mutisme et de tout ses sous-entendus. Elle s'apprêtait à lui en faire part quand Ryô la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Dave Chambers m'a dit qu'il voulait t'épouser.

Kaori laissa tomber sur le sol un des verres qu'elle s'apprêtait à ranger. Le bruit du verre contre le parquet résonna dans tout l'appartement et semblait être amplifié par le silence qui régnait dans la pièce depuis le départ des invités. Kaori n'osait pas bouger, ni même respirer. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un énorme coup de massue sur la tête.

- Il a ajouté qu'il était follement amoureux de toi et qu'il te voyait comme sa future femme et la mère de ses enfants... Il regrette infiniment son geste et il espère que tu lui pardonneras... il semblait sincère... je crois que je l'ai mal jugé.

Ryô se rendait compte à quel point ces mots sonnaient faux à ses oreilles. Il détestait cet homme au point qu'il aurait pu le tuer, tout à l'heure, quand il l'avait surpris dans sa chambre obligeant Kaori à l'embrasser ! Ryô avait du se retenir de lui envoyer son poing dans la mâchoire et lui crier que Kaori était sa femme à lui et à aucun autre ! Mais cette petite voix était toujours là et lui avait dicté qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Si Kaori avait la chance de trouver le bonheur d'une vie normale avec Dave, il se devait de la pousser dans cette direction. Même s'il devait en souffrir toute sa vie, même s'il devait perdre la femme qu'il aimait, il n'hésiterait pas.

- Kaori, je pense que tu devrais y réfléchir sérieusement.

Kaori aurait reçu un coup de poignard dans le ventre que la douleur ne serait pas aussi insupportable. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle essayait désespérément de comprendre le sens des paroles de son partenaire. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que ce soit Ryô qui lui conseillait de se marier avec un autre homme. Elle ne voulait pas le croire. Elle sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et l'amertume envahir son corps et son âme. Elle lui avait offert 9 ans de sa vie, elle lui avait offert son cœur, son amour et sa tendresse. Et en retour, il continuait à la repousser sans ménagement et sans se soucier de ses sentiments. La rage et la souffrance commençaient à la faire suffoquer. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, de ne plus savoir respirer. Elle glissa un regard vers l'homme qu'elle aimait et fut encore plus blessée de découvrir un visage sans expression et dénué de tous sentiments. Alors s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte, sa main droite claqua violemment sur la joue de Ryô.

- Je suis donc une si grande gêne pour toi, Ryô ? ... Un tel fardeau que tu n'hésites pas à me marier avec un homme que je ne connais depuis deux mois à peine !! ... Comment as-tu pu pensé un seul instant pouvoir te débarrasser de moi de la sorte !! Comment peux-tu me dire ça après tout ce qu'on a surmonté et partagé ensemble !! ... Regarde-moi et surtout écoute-moi bien, Ryô Saeba ! Si tu crois vraiment pouvoir me chasser de ta vie de cette manière, tu te trompes lourdement !!

Ryô ne bronchait pas et avait revêtu son masque de dureté et d'indifférence. Il restait stoïque et seul l'empreinte de la main de Kaori donnait à son visage impassible un peu de sympathie et d'humanité. Étrangement, Ryô passa sa main sur sa pommette rougie et afficha un sourire empreint d'ironie.

- Calme-toi, Kaori. Je croyais sincèrement que tu étais amoureuse de Chambers. Et puis tu devrais être ravie qu'un homme tel que Chambers s'intéresse à toi. Un garçon manqué comme toi !!!!

Un peu abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Kaori ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et remplis de questions.

- Et comment... comment en est-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ?

Ryô fit un geste vague en direction du couloir et haussa nonchalamment des épaules.

- Ta réaction dans la chambre, tout à l'heure... J'ai eu le sentiment que tu étais plus agacé par ma présence que par celle de Chambers... Et comme on m'a dit que vous étiez très proche et que vous vous entendiez à merveille...

Kaori n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Si elle ne s'était pas jeté dans les bras de Ryô, c'était tout simplement qu'elle craignait ses remarques acerbes et ses reproches. Mais il bluffait, elle en était certaine. Il se servait de Dave pour cacher un fois de plus ses sentiments pour elle mais cette fois-ci elle se promit de ne pas abandonner. Elle avait perdu de nombreuses batailles mais maintenant, elle se sentait prête à gagner la guerre.

- Il faut que je m'occupe des débris de verres... C'est dangereux...

D'une démarche raide, Kaori passa dans la cuisine pour chercher un balai et une pelle. Elle avait besoin de retrouver son calme et de réfléchir un peu à la situation. Tout d'abord, Ryô devait savoir qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour Dave et qu'il était le seul homme qui comptait pour elle. Ensuite... et bien, ensuite elle aviserait suivant ses réactions. Tout en ramassant les bouts de verre éparpillés sur le sol, elle sentit la présence de Ryô tout prés d'elle et n'eut qu'à lever les yeux pour plonger son regard déterminé dans le sien.

- Je n'ai jamais été et je ne serais jamais amoureuse de Dave Chambers... je te le dis comme je l'ai dit à Dave... mais ce qu'il a omis de te dire, c'est que je lui ai clairement expliqué que je n'avais que mon amitié à lui offrir et que...

Levant la main, Ryô fit signe à Kaori de s'arrêter.

- Tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre Kaori... tu es libre de fréquenter qui tu veux ! Après tout, nous ne sommes que des partenaires de travail !

Si Ryô voulait blesser la jeune femme, il n'aurait pas fait mieux. Le coup porta. Instinctivement, Kaori posa sa main sur son cœur et lutta contre les larmes qui commençaient à embuer ses yeux. Sa voix triste et voilée s'éleva dans la silence de l'appartement.

- Tu vois Ryô, il y a un homme qui compte énormément pour moi, même s'il n'est plus à mes côtés. Cet homme m'a appris à être généreuse, ouverte aux autres, honnête et optimiste dans les moments les plus dures de la vie. Il m'a appris la tolérance et Dieu sait que j'en ai besoin à force de vivre à tes côtés ! ... Mais si je suis comme je suis maintenant, c'est grâce à lui. Grâce à mon frère. Grâce à ton meilleur ami. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi proche d'une personne que de lui. Et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, je t'ai toi... C'est peut-être un peu surprenant, parfois même un peu effrayant mais c'est la vérité. Je me sens si proche de toi qu'il me suffit de te regarder pour connaître tes pensées les plus intimes, tes peurs et tes doutes. Et je sais qu'il en est de même pour toi. Un seul regard suffit pour nous comprendre... Alors quand tu oses dire que nous ne sommes que des partenaires de travail, ça me fait mal. Très mal. Car tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est faux... Je n'imagine même pas ma vie sans toi Ryô, parce que je t'ai...

Ryô coupa la parole à Kaori et se dirigea vers la porte- fenêtre. Il serrait violemment les poings et luttait visiblement contre les émotions qui l'envahissaient soudainement.

- Ca suffit Kaori ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre !!! Cette conversation ne mènera nulle part sauf à te blesser encore plus !

Kaori entendait bien faire comprendre à Ryô qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas d'elle comme ça. Il n'était pas question qu'elle baisse les bras si proche du but. Si Ryô était un être têtu et borné, elle pouvait l'être tout autant. Il était grand temps que cet homme dont le seul nom suffisait à affoler les plus grands mafieux de la ville et des environs fasse face à ses sentiments et les révèle au grand jour.

Le silence dans l'appartement était pesant. Ryô, immobile comme une statue de pierre, semblait fasciné par les lumières de la ville et Kaori ne put empêcher son cœur se gonfler d'amour à la vue de cet homme à la fois si beau et si fascinant. Elle avait l'impression d'être à la croisée des chemins et que de cette conversation allait dépendre tout son avenir. Il fallait que Ryô reconnaisse, une bonne fois pour toute, ses sentiments pour elle. Alors Kaori s'approcha de son partenaire d'un pas rapide et nerveux. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine et que ses jambes ne pourraient pas la porter bien longtemps.

- Ryô, il est temps d'arrêter cette comédie ridicule ! Il est grand temps que tu reconnaisses une fois pour toute tes sentiments pour moi et que tu les assumes !

Ryô regardait sa partenaire d'un air absent. Il paraissait à des années lumières de là mais ses sourcils se plissèrent aux propos tenus par la jeune femme. Son regard se fit plus dur et plus perçant.

- Si tu souhaites vraiment qu'on se sépare et que je parte faire ma vie de mon côté, je veux que tu me regardes droit dans les yeux et que tu me dises que tu ne m'aimes pas... Je suis toujours ta partenaire Ryô et je n'ai nullement l'intention de te laisser ! Ni maintenant, ni jamais!

Kaori voulait amener son partenaire dans ses derniers retranchements. Il était temps qu'il sache à quel point il pouvait compter dans sa vie et que cette situation de non-dits ne pouvait continuer éternellement. Kaori reconnut immédiatement l'expression qui s'était dessinée sur son visage. Il réfléchissait et la jeune femme sut instinctivement à quoi. Mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Elle ne le laisserait pas détruire leur relation. Elle sentit son regard implacable se poser sur elle.

- Kaori, tu ne peux pas dire ça... tu sais très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, il faudra nous séparer... Je veux que tu puisses te marier, avoir des enfants et avoir cette vie dont rêve la plupart des jeunes filles... Pense un peu plus à toi et un peu moins à moi...

Ryô remarqua les mains tremblantes de sa partenaire. Tout son corps trahissait l'angoisse et le malaise qui la torturaient. Pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle. D'ailleurs, il ne lui avait jamais dit à quel point il la trouvait magnifique et ce soir, dans cette superbe robe, elle était plus élégante et plus resplendissante que jamais. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux la tristesse mais aussi cette détermination qu'il connaissait si bien chez elle. Elle voulait les sauver tous les deux et il savait qu'elle lutterait jusqu'au bout pour ça.

- Je t'en prie Ryô, je n'ai jamais été une de ces jeunes filles qui s'imaginent remontant l'autel dans un belle robe blanche au bras de l'homme qu'elle aime... Comme tu le dis si souvent, je tiens plus du garçon manqué que de la jeune fille romantique... Tout ce que je veux, c'est rester près de toi, et rien d'autre !!!

Ryô serra les poings. Comment lui faire comprendre que si elle restait avec lui, elle n'était pas sûre de fêter son prochain anniversaire !!

- Arrête un peu de dire n'importe quoi ! Je te connais par cœur et je sais qu'au plus profond de toi, tu aspires à te marier et à avoir des enfants... Bon sang, Kaori !! Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas remarqué cette tristesse dans ton regard le jour où Miki a remonté l'autel dans sa belle robe blanche et ces yeux remplis d'amour et de tendresse que tu poses sans arrêt sur le petit Toshi !!! ... J'ai beau être un homme, je ne suis pas complètement aveugle !!

Kaori tenta de prendre un air détaché et haussa négligemment les épaules.

- Comme tu aimes le répéter, je suis loin d'être jolie, encore moins féminine et toujours aussi difficile à vivre ! Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas quel homme digne de ce nom souhaiterait me prendre comme épouse ! ... Je te rassure donc sur ce point, Ryô ! Tu peux dormir tranquille.

Étonné par les propos de la jeune femme, Ryô ne répondit pas tout de suite. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Kaori prenait toutes ses taquineries et ses plaisanteries au premier degré ! Bien au contraire, Ryô essayait de cette manière de refouler son désir et son amour pour elle. Il la détailla de ses yeux sombres. Kaori se mit à rougir violemment sous ce regard insistant . C'était la première fois qu'il la regardait comme ça et elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Elle avait peu d'expérience avec les hommes et Ryô pouvait se montrer irrésistible quand il le voulait. Mais elle devait garder son sang-froid et ne pas se laisser distraire par les compliments, si rares soient-ils, de son partenaire.

- Pourquoi me dire tout ça maintenant ?

Le visage de Ryô était redevenu impassible et inexpressif.

- Pour que tu prennes conscience que tu mérites une toute autre vie... Kaori, si tu pouvais prendre conscience combien tu respires l'innocence, le gentillesse et la douceur ! Mais regarde-toi à la fin ! Tu travailles avec un tueur, plus obsédé par les filles que par gagner correctement sa vie et tu vis enterrée dans un vieil immeuble dans quartier le plus malfamé de Tokyo !... Tu vaux beaucoup plus que ça !!... Tu n'es pas faite pour ce monde de violence et de haine !!!

Ryô essayait tant bien que mal de cacher les émotions qui le tiraillaient. Il était furieux que Kaori ne comprenne pas pourquoi ils n'avaient pas d'avenir ensemble. Kaori s'approcha timidement de lui. Elle n'aimait pas le voir se torturer ainsi pour elle. Il avait déjà assez souffert toute sa vie pour qu'elle rajoute encore plus à sa peine. Elle prit doucement sa main et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu as raison, je ne suis pas faite pour ce monde... j'en ai toujours été consciente d'ailleurs... mais... ce dont je suis sûre c'est que je suis faite pour toi et que toi tu es fait pour moi.

Les yeux de Kaori brillaient étrangement et Ryô était fasciné par ce qu'il pouvait y lire. De l'amour. De la tristesse. De l'admiration. De la passion. Instinctivement, Ryô attrapa l'autre main de Kaori et la porta à ses lèvres. Il déposa un léger baiser sur la paume et la serra contre son cœur. Sa partenaire, d'abord étonnée, sourit et devint toute rouge.

- Kaori, le monde dans lequel nous vivons ne laisse pas de place à l'amour. Tout au contraire, l'amour est la pire chose qui puisse arriver à des personnes comme moi. Je suis un criminel, un assassin connu et recherché par la pire des vermines. Et je ne veux pas qu'on se serve de toi pour m'atteindre. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes mon talon d'Achille. Je ne veux que te protéger.

La cruauté de la réalité frappa Kaori en plein cœur. Ryô ne voulait pas de son amour parce que cela risquait de les mettre tous les deux encore plus en danger. Surtout elle. La jeune femme se remémora la fois où le général Kreuz l'avait enlevée pendant le mariage de Miki pour se venger de Ryô. Elle n'avait jamais vu Ryô aussi beau, déterminé et sûr de lui que ce jour là. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et que jamais il ne la laisserait mourir. Et il voulait tenir cette promesse à tout prix. La vie était vraiment injuste et cruelle. Elle lui avait déjà pris son frère et maintenant, elle lui prenait Ryô. Non ! Elle ne se laisserait pas faire !! Jamais !!

- Tu as tort Ryô. L'amour pousse avant tout un être humain à rester en vie, tu ne crois pas ?

Ryô ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Comment faisait-elle pour mettre à jour la moindre parcelle de son cœur ? C'est vrai que sans Kaori, il était probable que le grand nettoyeur Ryô Saeba serait mort et enterré depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Mais le fait d'être près de Kaori lui avait insufflé une nouvelle raison de vivre et même Mick Angel l'avait remarqué. Se sentir aimé et choyé lui avait sauvé la vie. Kaori lui avait redonné la vie et ça il ne l'oublierait jamais.

- Je ne veux pas que tu meures à cause de moi ! C'est moi qui t'ai entraîné dans ce monde et c'est à moi de t'en sortir ! ... Ouvre un peu les yeux, Kaori !!!

Le ton de la voix de Ryô était dur, cassant. Maintenant, il semblait agacé par cette conversation et Kaori comprit qu'elle commençait à le percer les secrets de son cœur.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu me repousses sans arrêt ! Pour me protéger ! Pour m'épargner ! ... Mais je regrette Ryô, je suis assez grande pour choisir ma vie ! Et je veux rester auprès de toi avec tout ce que ça peut impliquer !

Ryô prit brutalement Kaori par les épaules et plongea des yeux aussi durs que l'acier dans ceux de la jeune femme.

- Alors, prépare-toi à une vie remplie de haine, de violence, de solitude et de souffrance ! Je ne veux pas être le témoin impuissant de ta mort, Kaori ! ... Je te préviens que si tu ne pars pas alors c'est moi qui partirais !!

Complètement pétrifiée et horrifiée par les propos de Ryô, le jeune femme n'eut aucune réaction lorsque son partenaire la lâcha soudainement et traversa le salon d'un pas rapide. Des frissons d'angoisse parcoururent son corps tétanisé. Mais alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte, Ryô fut stoppé net par la voix brisée de sa partenaire.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas que c'est ton indifférence qui me tue à petit feu !! ... Je me fiche de mourir ! Tu m'entends !! ... Je préfère mourir que de vivre sans toi !!!

Kaori sentit les larmes coulées le long de ses joues. Ses mains tremblaient, ses jambes étaient comme du coton et son cœur battait à un rythme effréné. Elle ne maîtrisait plus ses émotions et se sentait comme engloutie par le désespoir. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la seule chance qui s'offrait à elle de conquérir l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle croyait avoir perdu définitivement Ryô. Kaori était en proie à un telle détresse émotionnelle qu'elle ne vit pas Ryô s'approcher d'elle et la prendre tendrement dans ses bras. Spontanément, elle posa sa tête contre le torse de son partenaire et sentit une douce chaleur irradiait tout son être. Et là, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, toutes ces larmes qu'elle réprimait depuis toutes ces années. Elle pleura sur ses peurs, ses peines, ses doutes, cet amour si compliqué, ses rêves brisés, la mort de son frère. Elle pleura longtemps et les larmes se tarirent d'elles-mêmes. Alors qu'elle se calmait, elle devinait les mains de son partenaire qui lui caressaient lentement le dos et qui lui effleuraient délicatement les cheveux. A présent qu'elle était comme apaisée et purifiée de tous ses maux, tous ses derniers doutes s'envolèrent. Sa place était dans les bras de cet homme et nulle part ailleurs.

Ryô ressentait la chaleur du corps de Kaori contre le sien. Elle semblait calmée à présent et sa respiration redevenait régulière. Il n'avait aucune envie de la laisser partir. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui faire du mal. Tout à l'heure, elle semblait complètement brisée et le son de sa voix était apparu à Ryô comme un cri de désespoir. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait mais il ne pensait qu'elle l'aimait pas à ce point. Dans un sens, Ryô avait été à la fois soulagé et comblé de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir un amour aussi fort mais d'un autre côté, il savait que ce serait encore plus difficile pour Kaori de le quitter. Se séparer ? Vivre sans elle et loin d'elle ? Le voulait-il vraiment ? Le supporterait-il ? Le simple fait de la trouver dans les bras d'un autre le mettait dans une rage folle et incompréhensible alors la savoir mariée et uni à un autre lui serait tout simplement insurmontable et insupportable. Sa place était dans ses bras et elle était, de loin, la seule jeune femme qui pouvait y prétendre. Ryô resserra son étreinte et caressa de plus en plus sensuellement le dos de sa campagne. Dans la colère, il lui avait dit qu'il partirait si elle ne le faisait pas. Mais il n'avait aucune intention de la quitter car il était sûre que même s'il continuait à refouler ses sentiments, elle resterait auprès de lui. Et il préférait la savoir près de lui que seule et perdue au cœur de Tokyo. Non, il ne voulait vraiment pas la quitter. Alors que faire ? Redevenir comme avant ?Continuer à courir les filles et voir dans ses yeux cette tristesse qu'elle tentait désespérément de lui cacher ? Ce serait tellement facile. Tellement simple. Tellement lâche surtout.

- Je suis désolée, Ryô... Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois dans cet état. Mais... je...

Kaori plongeait maintenant un regard incertain dans les yeux de Ryô. Elle était divinement belle avec ses yeux rougis, ses joues colorées et ses cheveux un peu ébouriffés. Son regard reflétait tellement d'amour et de sincérité que Ryô en fut tout retourné. Il avait besoin d'elle et elle avait besoin de lui. Pourquoi ne l'acceptait-il pas tout simplement ? Ryô desserra son étreinte et laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps. Il était complètement perdu et la proximité du corps de Kaori contre le sien ne l'aidait pas vraiment à réfléchir.

- Je ne pensais pas que cette situation te faisait souffrir à ce point, Kaori... Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait autant de mal.

Kaori avait froid sans les bras de Ryô autour d'elle. Les deux partenaires se faisaient face et aucun d'eux n'osait dire quelque chose. Kaori n'en pouvait plus de ce silence et puisa dans ce qui lui restait de courage pour affronter une dernière fois Ryô.

- Malgré tout ce que tu viens de dire, je veux que tu saches que je ne te laisserais pas. Je suis ta partenaire et nous passerons tous nos anniversaires ensemble, tu ne te souviens pas ?

Las, Ryô se mit à sourire et se rapprocha doucement de la jeune femme.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir de cette vie, Kaori ? J'ai promis à ton frère de prendre soin de toi et de faire en sorte que tu sois heureuse et épanouie dans ta vie de femme. Et il me semble que pour l'instant, j'ai complètement raté ma mission.

Ryô commença à rire mais Kaori, elle, n'avait ni envie de rire ni de sourire. Cette conversation allait changer le cours de sa vie et son idiot de partenaire ne paraissait pas comprendre à quel point.

- Je te le répète Ryô, je suis assez grande pour m'assumer et pour prendre soin de moi. Tu n'as aucune responsabilité à mon égard et je suis certaine que de là où il est, Makimura est satisfait de la jeune femme que je suis devenue.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Kaori avait haussé la voix et lutter pour ne pas laisser éclater son exaspération. Ryô haussa innocemment ses sourcils et continuait à sourire.

- Et j'aimerais que tu cesses de te servir de Makimura pour cacher tes sentiments.

Ryô jubilait intérieurement. Kaori était particulièrement attirante lorsque ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et que ses joues prenaient une couleur plus soutenue. Ils étaient toujours face à face et Ryô éprouva une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser.

- Je te le répète encore une fois, Kaori. Il n'y a pas de place pour les amateurs comme toi dans mon monde et je ne veux pas d'un fardeau comme compagne !!

Kaori se raidit sous l'insulte. Alors qu'elle le sentait sur le point de baisser sa garde, il recommençait à lui faire ses éternels reproches. Il ne changerait donc jamais ? Les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaissèrent soudainement et ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps. Elle avait l'impression amère d'avoir perdue la guerre. Elle plongea une fois encore son regard voilé de tristesse dans les yeux de son partenaire et lui répondit d'une voix pleine de lassitude.

- Amateur... Fardeau... Tu n'as donc rien compris ?...J'ai... J'ai l'impression de m'adresser à un mur et je crois que je suis incapable de l'abattre... Je... je laisse tomber, Ryô. Tu as gagné. Je ne t'embêterais plus. Je m'en vais.

Les yeux dans le vide, Ryô ne fit pas un geste pour retenir Kaori et l'entendit monter les escaliers. Il avait enfin réussi à la convaincre de le quitter et maintenant elle préparait ses valises pour sortir de sa vie. Il devrait être content. Être soulagé. Alors pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si vide et si amer tout à coup ?

Kaori réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, un petit sac de voyage dans la main. Elle

essayait désespérément de retenir ses larmes et ses tremblements mais sans succès. Ryô était immobile dans le salon et la jeune femme n'eut pas le courage de le regarder en face. Elle ne pourrait plus partir si elle croisait encore une fois son regard. Alors, elle lança d'une voix brisée par le chagrin :

- Je m'en vais, Ryô... Mais... je veux que tu saches que je... t'aimerais toujours. Adieu.

Ryô se retourna et regarda une dernière fois cette silhouette si fragile et si forte, qu'il aimait tant, prendre ce chemin qui les séparerait pour toujours. Une vie normale avec ses joies et ses peines. Loin de lui et de son monde. C'est alors qu'il prit cruellement conscience de tout ce qu'il allait perdre à la laisser partir. Il ne verra plus son joli sourire et n'entendra plus son rire le matin à son réveil. Il ne subira plus sa colère et ses coups de massues à chaque fois qu'il draguera une fille. Il ne pourra plus la taquiner au point de la faire rougir. Il ne pourra plus l'aimer. Il sera de nouveau seul. Comme avant. Comme avant qu'elle entre dans sa vie et qu'elle fasse de lui un homme véritable prêt à se battre pour ses principes et ses sentiments. Sans elle, il risquait de redevenir un vulgaire tueur insensible et solitaire. Tout ce qu'il détestait. Il ne le voulait pas. Il avait besoin d'elle. Désespérément. Douloureusement. Passionnément. C'était vitale. A cet instant précis, il ne comprit qu'une chose: il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de sortir de sa vie à tout jamais, Ryô s'élança vers la jeune femme, l'entoura de ses bras et Kaori, totalement surprise, lâcha son sac qui tomba lourdement sur le parquet. Frémissante, elle sentit alors le souffle chaud de Ryô dans son cou et posa ses mains tremblantes sur celles de l'homme.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Kaori... Si tu savais comme j'ai besoin de toi !

Le visage de Kaori s'illumina d'un merveilleux sourire et elle se mit à caresser doucement les mains si robustes et si masculines de son partenaire. Prenant ce geste comme une invitation, Ryô fit tourner le jeune femme dans ses bras et plongea son regard dans le sien. La petite voix disparut au fur et à mesure que Ryô dévisageait sa partenaire. Il se sentait prêt maintenant et il était finalement persuadé d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Ils étaient fait pour être ensemble tout simplement. Doucement, il approcha son visage et posa légèrement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Kaori ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment de bonheur, les rouvrit quand Ryô lui replaça délicatement une de ses mèches couleur châtain derrière son oreille.

- Ryô ? ... Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu m'... ?

A la fois pleine d'espoir et de doutes, Kaori croisa le regard de l'homme qu'elle aimait et découvrit le flamme du désir au fond de ses yeux. Alors timidement, elle entoura de ses bras le cou de Ryô et prit l'initiative de l'embrasser la première. Le baiser au départ tendre et doucereux devint de plus en plus passionné et Kaori ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir tant les sensations qui lui parcouraient le corps étaient douces et électrisantes. Des bras vigoureux se refermèrent alors sur elle, plaquant son corps fragile contre un torse puissant. Elle s'abandonna toute entière à cette étreinte et nota à quel point leur deux corps s'épousaient à merveille. Ryô embrassait maintenant Kaori avec avidité et ne se lassait pas de tourmenter de sa bouche ces lèvres si gourmandes et si savoureuses. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir un tel plaisir dans ses bras et s'émerveilla de voir avec quelle innocence mêlée de passion Kaori répondait à ses baisers. Il l'embrassait dans le cou alors que ses mains s'amusaient sur la taille fine de la jeune femme. Kaori resserra son étreinte et plongea ses mains dans la chevelure brune et épaisse de l'homme. Elle se sentait complètement électrisée et une douce chaleur commençait à irradier son corps. La respiration haletante, Ryô rechercha une fois encore sa bouche tout en commençant à descendre la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Troublée par ce geste si intime, Kaori se figea dans ces bras et cacha son visage dans l'épaule de son associé. Le désir qu'éprouvait Ryô en ce moment n'était nullement comparable à ce qu'il avait éprouvait pour une autre femme auparavant. A la fois impatient et passionné, mais il était surtout conscient que pour Kaori, c'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi proche d'un homme et que cette nouvelle intimité pouvait lui paraître effrayante. Il l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue et la serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée Kaori. Je vais peut-être trop vite... Mais il m'est difficile de lutter contre ce désir que je réprime depuis tant d'années déjà... Tu es magnifique, ma chérie, mais je veux que tu souhaites cette nuit autant que je le désire.

Kaori était au porte du paradis. Par ces quelques mots, Ryô venait de chasser les derniers doutes qui la retenaient de ne pas se livrer totalement.

- Je suis comme toi Ryô et... je veux passer cette nuit dans tes bras.

Kaori dit ces mots d'une voix timide et à peine audible. Mais Ryô les perçut du plus profond de son être. Avec fièvre, il l'embrassa amoureusement et ses mains reprirent le travail qu'elles avaient entrepris quelques minutes auparavant. La jeune femme commença à déboutonner la chemise de son compagnon et caressa langoureusement son torse parfait. Ryô emprisonna la main de la jeune femme contre son cœur affolé et mordilla subtilement ses lèvres et son menton. Elle sentait divinement bon et sa peau était aussi douce que du satin. Il n'avait jamais vu ni embrassé une femme aussi adorable. Quant à Kaori, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante que dans les bras de Ryô. Naturellement, elle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il taquina gentiment la lobe de son oreille. Tout en descendant la fermeture éclair de sa robe qui ne tarda pas à glisser silencieusement sur le sol, Ryô regardait intensément la jeune femme dans les yeux et y lut tout l'amour du monde.

- Je crois, mon cœur, que nous serions mieux dans ma chambre...

D'un geste rapide, Ryô prit le jeune femme dans ses bras. Tout en continuant à la regarder, l'emmena dans sa chambre où avec une infinie douceur, il la déposa sur son lit, caressa sa joue et lui donna un baiser passionné. Kaori y répondit avec ardeur et attira Ryô plus étroitement dans ses bras. Son rêve le plus secret se réalisait enfin et cette nuit s'annonçait être la plus belle de toute se vie.

****

Fin.


End file.
